


The Spirit of the West

by rosierainn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Period Typical Attitudes, Rustler Kylo, Violent Sex, bounty hunter AU, he is violent, hes a gun slinger, its the old west okay, kylo hits women, references to characters form Longmire, there wont be star wars characters other than kylo, this is a crackfic, watch that shit, we are a killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierainn/pseuds/rosierainn
Summary: Kylo was a bounty hunter, working all across the states. He didn't care about money, he cared about blood. This new bounty was different...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 9





	The Spirit of the West

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there is violence in this, you've been warned.

It’s cold. 

Bitter wind biting at his face, pulling the scarf that was covering his nose so he could bring a cigarette to his chapped lips. Gloved fingers shielding the end from the breeze, a lighter kissing the tobacco. Warmth instantly filling his lungs as he took a slow drag, his eyes raked over the horizon. 

The mountains were his favorite place, thrived in the chaos that ran through the wild. Thinking about all the people he’s seen, all the lives he’s stolen, just because he could. Kylo had traveled across the great plains, over deep valleys, through crystal clear water. Just to bask in the starry night sky, alone with a fire and his horse. 

He didn’t care about money, land, people, or peace. All that mattered to him was the spirit of the west. Meeting it in his dreams, the smoke filling his lungs day after day. Sometimes it’s himself, sometimes it’s a woman. Dark and sultry, like the rich tobacco from the South. 

Kylo loved those nights when she visited him. She was the key for him to move on, never stop, until he got to the other side. 

A strong gust of wind blew out his cigarette, coloring his cheeks again with frost. He needed to get moving, there was a storm coming and he didn’t want to be stuck at the foot of the mountains when it hit. 

“Let’s go,” he grunted, digging a heel into his horse’s side. He had some business to take care of before he could get out of this ghost town. Free to roam the mountain range after his bounty hangs. 

The papers sit heavy in his breast pocket, in all his years of fighting and killing. He never had a job like this, just a name, no description or profile. The only thing he knew was… 

They were dangerous. 

They were smart. 

And they were fucking hanging. 

He left camp quickly, a habit he picked up early on. Sometimes other bounty hunters followed him, threatening their own lives just to steal what was rightfully his. Nothing like bringing in a criminal and a traitor to the sheriff. Better them than him, each of them begged for their lives. Like they weren’t holding a gun to his head moments prior, thinking he was just a normal hunter. But they learned, whenever his black horse was in town, they stopped fucking with him. 

It was a short trip to the sheriff’s office, Jackson wasn’t the prettiest town, but it was better than the last place he came from. The people here stuck to themselves, just the way he liked it. After his horse was tied up he waltzed into the building. Deputies were seated all around, lazily sons of bitches, making people like Kylo do all the fucking work while they get to relax. 

“Can we help you, Mister?” 

A young woman squeaked from behind her desk, she was pale. With long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, she looked terrified of him. Practically shaking in her boots from his sheer size, if she weren’t such a coward, Kylo would’ve taken her for a night. But he didn’t like soft women, they bruised too easy. Couldn’t handle being fucked until the early hours of the morning on a rough blanket under the stars. That’s why he invested in whores, they could take a beating. That’s what he paid them for, he didn’t have to be nice to them, maybe he could inquire about the services of this town after a word with the sheriff. 

“Where’s your boss?” 

“Um,” she rubbed her hands together, “Who’s asking?” 

Kylo huffed, already growing irritated with this woman. “I said where is the fucking sheriff, you got cotton in your ears?” 

“He doesn’t like when visitors come Mister,” she bowed her head, “We could set up an appointment for you.” 

“Fuck no,” he growled, pushing past the woman into one of the back offices. He was right in his assumption, the Sheriff was inside. Drinking some whiskey, boots on the desk, and hat tipped to the side. “You’re quite the lawman,” Kylo sneered. 

He took a deep drink before dropping his shoes to the floor. Rounding the desk and approaching Kylo, he tried to look intimidating. But Kylo had a good foot on him in height, that didn’t seem to settle right with him. 

“Martha, whose this fuckin’ hooligan in my office?” 

Kylo heard her get up, Martha, and slide through the door past Kylo’s large frame. “I-I don’t know Sheriff Lucian…he just came in asking for you.” 

“I’m Ren, you should’ve heard about me from Boulder,” Kylo growled, irritated at the slowness of the conversation. His bounty could be halfway across the state by now. “The Sheriff there was supposed to tell you I was coming, lookin’ for a wanted criminal.” 

Lucian nodded, “Ah, that explains the letter on my desk. Well, Ren, who are you looking for?” 

“Them,” he shoved the paper into his hands. 

“That’s strange,” Lucian mumbled, moving to sit behind his desk again, “There’s no picture.” 

Kylo seated across from him, snatching the whiskey from the desk, taking a big swig, “I need to know if you saw them here. Boulder said they were headed this way, the rest of their gangs been caught by me.” Lucian’s eyebrows raised at that. 

“All of em?” 

“They weren’t fucking around when they gave me this bounty,” Kylo snarled, ripping the page from the old man’s hands. Pocketing his ticket to $15,000, “Now, have you seen this person?” 

“Nothin’ reported here about a gang leader, but you’d want to check the bars. I’m sure Martha would be glad to point you in the right direction Mister Ren.” 

—–

Just like he suspected, Martha wasn’t a good lay. 

She complained that he was too rough, whined when he fucked her throat too hard. Sobbed when he smacked her after telling her to shut up, moments before she was throwing herself on him at the bar. A few drinks made the timid girl a complete floozy, he had high hopes she would be better. 

Taking her outside the bar in an alley, she was all hands and teeth. Biting at his lips and neck, he made sure to return the roughness tenfold. She cried out when he tore into her shoulder with his teeth, savoring the taste of her coopery blood. He tried to make her stop crying by fingering her, but she was already too far into it. 

It was quick, she asked if he would visit her tomorrow but he just grunted as he left her covered in his cum. No use lying to the girl, walking right back into the bar like nothing happened. The people didn’t take notice of him, no one cared about a big gunslinger who just fucked someone senseless outside. 

“You’re new here,” a melodic voice spoke next to him at the bar. A soft body sitting at the stool to his left, he didn’t move his head. Waiting for her to speak again, just to get a taste of her words in the air. He could practically smell her, like Tennessee honey and sweet flowers. Nothing like him, Kylo worried for a moment that his musk would scare her off. But she stayed there, humming at his silence, “Earl, can I get some shots. Make ‘em doubles.” 

Kylo’s brow shot up, finally turning towards the woman. He was floored, she was gorgeous. Silky hair cascading around her pretty little face, some light freckles dusting over her skin. Mirroring his beauty marks, she gave him a soft smile, her lips pursing tantalizingly. He wanted nothing more than to latch his own to hers, stick his stiff cock through them until she gagged from his length. 

“You gonna talk, or just stare at me?” 

“Oh,” he cleared his throat, moving to take off his hat and set it on the counter. No use looking like a rough cowboy in front of her, Kylo ran a hand through his dark hair. Trying to push away the curls that were sticking to his forehead from debasing Martha earlier. She took the shots from the bar, giving him another smile. Kylo moved to take the free shot but she smacked his hand away, “Hold on there, I didn’t say it was for you.” 

Kylo looked at her dumbfounded, watching as she took both of the shots one after another. Not even wincing from the burn of the whiskey, she signaled to the bartender again. “So do you talk or are you just for looks?” 

“Are you going to give me one of those,” he motioned to the new shots. Pleased when he heard her sweet laugh, one of her dainty hands fell against his left shoulder. 

“You’re funny,” she slid one over, “You got a name?” 

“What’s it to you?” 

“Touché.” 

They slammed the shots together, followed by another, and another and another. Soon both of them were laughing into each other’s arms, he was surprised how much she could hold. Taking as many shots as he did, followed by beers and more whiskey. She had shed her long coat, showing off her figure underneath her warm clothes. She was dressed in some tight jeans, judging by how she was perched on the seat, they hugged her very well. Button up straining at the seams every time he made her laugh, giving him a peek of her chest. Kylo wanted her, more than anything else, more than the fucking bounty he traveled across the fucking states for. 

She leaned into him, pushing some hair out of the way so she could almost kiss his ear, “Should we get out of here, big boy?” 

Kylo chuckled darkly, “Do you think you can handle me, a little thing like you?” 

“You shouldn’t be afraid to break me, I’m a big girl.” 

She leaned into him, their lips just about to touch when a gun fired. 

“Get yer slimy hands off her!” 

Another shot, Kylo’s head whipped around, eying the fucker who was threatening him. “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” 

He got off the seat, moving to shield her from this jackass who was giving him blue balls. Kylo slung out one of his pistols, cocking it at the man. Whatever bravado he had died when Kylo aimed, his pistol falling onto the floor as he took in deep breaths. 

“Ain’t no trouble,” he stuttered, “That’s jus’ my girl your messin’ with…” 

Kylo looked behind him, she was sitting there completely calm. Fingering the empty shot glass on the bar, looking almost bored at the altercation. Footsteps brought his attention back, three more men came into the bar, their firearms aiming at him from behind their leader. Kylo rolled his eyes, producing a second pistol to aim at all four of them. “I don’t think that fucking matters, now if you would kindly leave us to it.” 

“Nah-Nah-Nah,” one of the sniveling men piped up, “She’s not yers t’ have stranger, she’s worth more than yer life.” 

“Shut up Ennis,” she yelled over Kylo’s shoulder, “You’re just pissed that I didn’t want to fuck your diseased prick even in cuffs.” 

Her boots clicked on the hardwood, moving around Kylo, her arm slid around his torso. Snaking towards his third pistol that was covered by his overcoat, her right hand came to rest on his chest. He smirked down at her, impressed with her taste for danger… “Now get the fuck out of here, I’m busy with this mountain.” 

All four men cocked their weapons, now all aimed at her instead of Kylo. In a blink of an eye, she whipped his pistol and shot one of the men right in the skull. Grabbing Kylos right shoulder and hauling him behind the bar. More bullets rained down on the pair, shouting coming from the entry. Whoever Ennis was, he was calling for backup. 

“Jesus Christ,” Kylo mumbled, watching her in awe as she popped up from the bar and shot six in a row. No doubt killing whoever was nearby, Kylo had never been more aroused. She was perfect, not once wavering from the fight. She smiled as she bunked back down, ripping bullets from Kylo’s holsters, “What? Are you gonna fucking shoot or stare at me like a dog?” 

Kylo gladly obliged, popping up to shoot at the men. More and more of them coming in waves, yelling at each other to reload. Now aiming at the glasses behind Kylo so the bottles would explode over them. “You must have a hell of a pussy,” Kylo laughed. 

“That,” she huffed, pulling him down and crawling towards the back of the bar, “And I have a warrant on my head.” 

“What?” 

“Are you fucking deaf?” she yelled over the shots, yanking on his coat jacket to push him to the backdoor, “I said I have a warrant! You know, like a fuckin’ federal bounty. Everyone and their sister’s been chasing me.” 

Kylo stared at her dumbfounded, he couldn’t believe that this beautiful woman had a price on her head. Nothing was worth turning this goddess in, no matter the price. 

“Do you wanna fucking die?” she screamed, climbing onto her feet to kick in the backdoor, “I know I fucking don’t, so let’s go!” 

Kylo stood, towering over her as he kicked the door into pieces in one motion. The sound of the men breaking into the backroom ringing from his left. He reloaded quickly, pushing the woman out the door before shooting every person he could spy. They fell like flies, a single bullet for each one. Kylo half wished he could stay and watch them die, but screams from the alley broke his trance. 

“Let’s go!” 

He ran towards her, scooping her in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked a little but didn’t ask to be put down. Kylo carried the both of them to the Sheriff’s station, and that really made her scream.

“Wait no! You can’t fucking turn me in!” She kicked and flailed as he approached. Punching his back with her small fists, but it just made Kylo smile. 

“Be quiet, I’m getting my horse.” 

She stilled, “You aren’t turning me in?” 

“No,” he laughed, throwing her on his horses back, “You aren’t my bounty, I don’t fucking care about the warrant.” 

He pushed her forward, her core flush with the pommel of his saddle. Swinging a leg over, he wrapped an arm around her waist before tugging on the reigns. 

“Hope you like getting fucked in the dirt.” 

—–

Oh, she did. 

She fucking loved it. 

Kylo rode off into the woods, close to the base of the mountains. Far enough away so their moans couldn’t be heard by the town, he didn’t want to kill someone while he was fucking her. If he had to he would, but one interruption was enough for one night. 

He pulled her off his horse, their lips attaching finally. She tasted just like she smelled, like heaven, her hands immediately fisting his shirt open. Tugging his holsters off, letting them clatter to the ground, the dry ground dusting them as they shed their clothes. Kylo barely had time to lay down a blanket before she was on her knees. Taking his cock down her throat, his eyes rolling back in bliss. 

Her small hands twisting around the base as she slid up and down. Choking herself on his tip, her big eyes looking up at him like she was the most innocent girl in town. All while her spit soaked her chest, coating her supple breasts in glistening tracks. The moonlight shining down on her, Kylo yanked her mouth away. Pressing the toe of his boot between her legs, which she eagerly began to ride. 

“Fuck,” he growled, watching as she wrapped her arms around his right leg. Whimpering as she rocked her messy cunt over the dusty leather, “You little whore.” 

“That’s right big boy,” she moaned, bringing her mouth up to his balls. Sucking one into her mouth as she rocked her clit over his foot. “I’m a fucking whore.” 

Kylo smiled at her, “You think you can take my cock in there?” 

“In my cunt?” 

“Yup,” Kylo nodded, “Your messy cunt.” 

She backed off his boot, running a hand over her breast to gather some slick before bringing it down to her folds. Her eyes briefly closed as she circled her clit, “Come find out.” 

Kylo didn’t need any other prompting, snatching her off the ground and flipping her around. Her bare feet on the dirty blanket, she had to stand on her toes so her pelvis could be flush with his. He pressed on her back, making her fall forward onto her hands, legs open enough for him to fuck her from standing up. 

He ran his cock through her folds, nudging her clit each time. Kylo let out a low moan when he felt how wet she was, “Could fucking drown in you, dirty girl. Are you always this wet for strangers?” 

She shook her head, “Just you daddy.” 

Kylo thrust into her, both of them groaning at her tight heat. His cock was barely able to fit, her cervix rubbing the tip already. He gripped onto her hips and began to yank her back into him. Fucking her like she was a doll, “You can scream all you want out here, no one’s gonna hear you.” 

With a snap of his hips, a wail from her, followed by smacking her ass until it was raw. Nails biting into her soft flesh until she bled. Kylo was determined to make her a mess, lifting her from the ground and fucking her in his arms. Using his sheer strength to pump her full, she came all over his cock, squirting onto the blanket at least twice. Kylo loved it, each time she did it, her sweet cunt clenched around him. 

“That all you got cowboy,” she panted, fisting a hand into his hair from over her shoulder. Kylo growled, dropping her to the ground in a thud. She giggled when she fell, rolling on her back and spreading her legs open. Rubbing her fingers through her folds again as she taunted him, “Thought that a big boy like you could do me better than that.” 

“Holy shit, you’ve got a smart fucking mouth. No wonder those men wanted you dead.” 

“But you don’t,” she smiled at him. Gasping as she slid two of her digits inside her cunt, Kylo couldn’t have that. Fumbling with the side bag on his saddle to produce another pistol. Falling to the dirt between her, he snatched her hand away, and without any prep, he shoved the barrel inside her. 

“Fuck,” she squealed, “What-what are you doing?” 

“Oh, you’re scared now?” 

“I-I,” she stuttered, the barrel fucking into her each time she tried to speak. Kylo grabbed one of her hands, wrapping it around his cock. “Make me cum, and I won’t fucking shoot.” 

She smiled at him, flexing her hips down onto his weapon. Cunt weeping around it as she slid her slicked palm down his length. She nodded her head at him, beckoning him closer. Kylo leaned forward, meeting her as she tried to sit up with the gun in her cunt. 

“You got killer in your eyes, boy?” she whispered. Her grip tightening around the base of his cock, Kylos eyes blew wide at her words. Her nails dug into his length as she licked into his mouth. 

“I don’t see it.” 

She flipped him onto his back, yanking the barrel from her cunt and aiming it at his face. Kylo was shocked, unable to move his hands as she rode his cock. Hard, making him wince as the pleasure became pain. She cracked her palm across his face, letting out a lewd moan when he tasted blood in his mouth. 

The barrel was shoved in his mouth, her sweet cunt singing on his tongue. Kylo momentarily moaned, forgetting that it was a fucking loaded gun until she cocked it. His eyes popped open, staring at her with pure terror, a feeling he didn’t know he had. 

“I’ve killed men like you for breakfast,” she snarled, “Don’t think I don’t know who you are.” 

Silence. 

“And I know you know who I am.” 

The realization hit him like a freight train. 

He’s fucking his bounty. This small woman, who he drank with, killed with, and was now balls deep inside, was his fucking mystery bounty. 

Kylo pushed the barrel out of his mouth with his tongue. Chest heaving as he stared at her angelic face, the moonlight illuminating her once beautiful features to show the cold-blooded killer she was. 

Both of them were still, her hips keeping him from gaining the upper hand. Kylos eyes flitted around the scene, she had a gun to him, his cock in her, he couldn’t risk trying to remove her without getting some damage. 

So he did the best thing he could think of. 

Headbutting her off him, out cold on the ground. 

“That’s gonna be pretty in the morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> there are three parts! I figured I post on here along with my tumblr @maybe-your-left


End file.
